


Kingsman

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [26]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass, Comedy, Crack, DILFs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dogs, Embedded Images, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Father Figures, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fun, Gen, Hartwin, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Music, Pop Culture, Romance, Shippy Gen, Slash, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun, zany, occasionally cracky <i>Kingsman</i> fanmix. Much like the movie itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingsman

* * *

 

Each song is a tribute to a particular character, ship, trope or scene.

01\. **Carl Douglas** / _Kung Fu Fighting_. The church scene.  


02\. **Britney Spears** / _Radar_. Eggsy’s on Harry’s radar… and vice-versa.

03\. **George Michael** / _Father Figure_. All Harry wants is to be Eggsy’s father figure. In the kinky way.

04\. **Peaches** / _Boys Wanna Be Her_. Everybody wants to be Roxy.

05\. **Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z** / _Suit and Tie_. The Kingsmen look damn good in suits.

06\. **Rihanna feat. Jay-Z** / _Umbrella_. Eggsy always has a place under Harry’s umbrella. Literally and figuratively.

07\. **50 Cent feat. Justin Timberlake** / _Ayo Technology_. Merlin is a voyeur. Clearly.

08\. **Christina Aguilera** / _Candyman_. Harry Hart is the ultimate candyman.

09\. **Sean Paul** / _Temperature_. Valentine’s got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm.

10\. **Lana Del Rey** / _You Can Be the Boss_. Eggsy loves it when Harry’s the boss. In and out of bed.

11\. **Arctic Monkeys** / _I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor_. Harry knows Eggsy would kick ass on the dancefloor.

12\. **Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland** / 4 Minutes. Roxy, Eggsy and Merlin have 4 minutes to save the world.

13\. **Roy Orbison** / _Pretty Woman_. The “Pretty Woman” scene. C’mon.

14\. **Britney Spears** / _Mmm Papi_. Eggsy gets off on calling Harry “papi.”

15\. **The Clash** / _London Calling_. The city of London is totally a character in and of itself.

16\. **Nellie McKay** / _Respectable_. Eggsy doesn’t give a fuck about being respectable—until he does.

17\. **Cat Stevens** / _I Love My Dog_. Eggsy loves JB, damn it. You don’t ask a man to shoot his dog.

18\. **Pitbull feat. Sensato** / _Global Warming_. Valentine believes in global warming.

19\. **David Guetta feat. Taio Cruz and Ludacris** / _Little Bad Girl_. Valentine also believes in Gazelle.

20\. **Kelis feat. Raphael Saadiq** / _Attention_. Eggsy wants Harry’s attention.

21\. **Voltaire** / _When You’re Evil_. Dedicated to all the assholes who sided with Valentine.

22\. **Nicki Minaj** / _Super Bass_. Eggsy’s heart goes all super bass around Harry, who certainly never flies coach.

23\. **Sade** / _Smooth Operator_. Colin motherfucking Firth.

24\. **Black Eyed Peas** / _Imma Be_. Valentine and Gazelle are the perfect team.

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/kingsman))**

 

* * *

****


End file.
